


Символы первого ордена

by fandom Star Wars 2020 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ФБ 2020: Челлендж [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Sculpture, Single work, brooch, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%202020
Summary: Парные броши
Series: ФБ 2020: Челлендж [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866619
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Челлендж





	Символы первого ордена

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы: полимерная глина, кожа.  
> Покрытие - акрил.  
> Автор: [The Headless Horseman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Headless_Horseman)

  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/a1/c5/uGh0pIk2_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/83/12/5owUWA3G_o.jpg)  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/24/73/ffL6UQAm_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/ed/iNWg9VCT_o.jpg)


End file.
